gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 91 - Eat, Puke and Be Wary
Episode 91: Eat, Puke and Be Wary Premise: After Chris gets trapped in one of Scott's traps, Chef hosts the next challenge: a disgusting cooking challenge and a hunt/race in the woods. Meanwhile, Zoey is fed up of being pushed around and an immunity is stolen. Challenge: Cooking contest judged by DJ (cancelled), eat dish without puking, race to flag while avoiding Chef. Cameo(s): DJ Winner(s): Cameron Reward: No tracking collar for the second part; immunity Eliminated: Scott, because of Zoey and Cameron agreeing to take him down. My Favorite Part: Chris falling into Scott's trap This episode was pretty good. The best part about this episode is definitely Chris getting caught in one of Scott's traps in the beginning of the episode and then being tortured by the interns and the sewage :P. Seriously, he's been so annoying in this season and it's about time he gets his just desserts (and he gets even better desserts at the end of the season ;)). You also gotta love that scene in the end when Chef poisons Chris with Scott's radioactive quiche. Chef also made this episode entertaining. Yeah, it was pretty sadistic when he shot Zoey with his meat bazooka when she was begging for mercy, but that didn't bug me that much. Besides, he had a lot of great moments in this episode. He's a very likeable character that always manages to get in lots of great and memorable moments. Despite not having as much screentime as the last three seasons, it's great to see him actually host a challenge after a long while. He has some really great mean lines that get good laughs, like, "No wimps are gonna make it to my finale!", "Shut it or I'll shut it!", and "Dinner is served....in your face!" And of course, Chef does get what's coming to him. Zoey trapping Chef was probably her best moment and I actually find her Commando Zoey persona to be pretty entertaining in this episode. And we also get a funny scene of a giant mutant raccoon shotting Chef with the meat bazooka. Lightning had some good moments too, like throwing a frying pan that was on fire at one of the interns, hitting himself with a frying pan, and thinking that steak comes from trees! And the scene with his "protein" was pretty hilarious too. It was pretty clever of Cameron to outsmart Lightning like he did close to the end and rob him of his immunity! DJ's cameo wasn't too bad and even though he ended up running away, screaming, it seemed to be in good character for DJ and I have to admit that that was pretty funny. The way he screams was also a great wink to Hook, Line, and Screamer. There are a few downsides to this episode though. The first downside is that Scott gets way too much karma in the end. He's brutally hurt close to the end of the challenge and all bandaged up; and then in the end, he has to put up with Fang. It seemed a bit too mean-spirited. In addition, there are parts of this episode that can get pretty boring and uninvesting at times, especially during the forest challenge. The episode is also, in my mind, one of the more forgettable episodes of the show that I've seen. There weren't too many memorable moments, outside from Zoey's descent into Commando Zoey and a few of Chef's moments. Had there been a bit more comedy and excitement in this episode, it certainly would've been better. With that being said though, the episode has just enough good moments in here for me to call it a GOOD episode. Category:Blog posts